


Connection

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal and Jiaying drop a bomb on Skye and Lincoln about a connection they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Lincoln scooted back as fast as he could after Jiaying’s revelation. “What?”

“She’s saying we’re half-siblings,” a still in shock Skye answered. 

Jiaying just shrugged and rolled her eyes at Cal’s glee before turning to face the two kids in front of her. “Cal chose to go out and bury his grief by fucking another Inhuman and conceiving a child with her then abandoning Lincoln here.”

“That’s why I never knew my mother?” He was in disbelief and his mind was reeling from everything that had been dropped on him.

Jiaying nodded. “She was beautiful,” Cal offered as his wife rolled her eyes at him again.

“The only good thing you gave me was Da … Skye, Cal. What did I ever see in you?” she snapped. God, why hadn’t she killed him years earlier and taken her baby back before all this shit went down?

“So I have a half-brother now? The hits really do just keep on coming.” Skye just wanted to go home and be with her real family, not the people she was only related to by blood. Her blood boiled at the thought of Jiaying lying to her about her identity and she had to clench her fists to prevent another earthquake.

“Control yourself,” Jiaying ordered, noticing that she was about to lose it.

She glared daggers at her biological mother. “I am trying!”

“Try harder!”

“I didn’t grow up with the other Inhumans, okay? I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing.” And now she was going to cry. Fantastic.

“Why would you keep this from us?” Lincoln questioned, finally recovering from the shock enough to be curious.

“Because it was need to know information. I decide what to tell those I am in charge of and guide.” Jiaying didn’t regret not coming forward with the truth sooner although she hated the fact that she hurt Daisy … Skye.

“You are so hot right now,” Cal chimed in and all three of them shot disgusted looks in his direction.

“Time and a place, Zabo.” Jiaying wished she had chosen to go to another Inhuman instead of a normal one but it was far too late for that now.

“Do you know where my mother is?” Lincoln wanted to find her if it was possible. He couldn’t think about the fact that Skye was his half-sister yet.

“Get Gordon and let me go back home. I’m done here.” Skye couldn’t take any more of the lies and half-truths and misdirection. She had been driven to her breaking point.

“I’m afraid that can’t happen. You must stay here.” Jiaying couldn’t let word of Afterlife get out because they had been kept hidden for so long. She’d hate to have to kill more people. It was so inconvenient.

Lincoln and Skye looked at each other in that moment and just knew what they had to do. “What are you two planning?” a suspicious Cal questioned but neither answered.

“What we should have done in the first place.” Skye took a deep breath and extended her hand out as Lincoln did the same.

Jiaying and Cal were so caught off guard by the combined forces of their powers that they didn’t notice Skye and Lincoln were gone at first. 

“What’s the plan?” Lincoln needed to know as they darted through the compound because he had no fucking clue what should happen next.

“I was kinda hoping you’d know!” Skye laughed at the look of outrage on his face.

What Skye didn’t know was that Lincoln was hiding his own agenda and she’d discover it soon but for now, all she worried about was escaping from Cal and Jiaying and Li Shi. And more revelations would be waiting for her once she got back home.


End file.
